


Crumpled Up Dollar Bills and Some Change

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: Barry is a street musician, he sings at the mall on random days whenever he can. Cisco has some advice for him (and a few compliments).





	Crumpled Up Dollar Bills and Some Change

**Author's Note:**

> WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 8 - Musicians / Band AU
> 
> This is very late and I have no other excuse than the one I already used. Sorry (no one reads this but I'm still sorry)

Barry smiled at the applause and tried not to look at the few phone camera recording him. His cheeks still warmed at the praise and kind words from people complementing his singing, and he always said a shy thank you when someone would put money in his guitar case. 

Caitlin had been the one to convince him to sing as a street singer. He didn't have a microphone but he had found quiet spot in the mall to sing, well Caitlin had found it, and most people were kind enough to not talk loud so the song he was singing could be heard. He glanced over at Caitlin, smiling at her, and he made a note to thank her later. He'd been doing this for a little over a month and he was so grateful Caitlin had made him do this.

"I have a terrible singing voice, what are you talking about."

"You sang great at karaoke last night."

"No I didn't."

"We should let our friends be the judge of that."

"What?" He asked as Caitlin sent texts out to all their friends .

After a few days, she texts him. 'even Joe says you can sing' then she calls him when he ignores the text.

"Mr. Barry Allen," she starts, "you cannot igrone me."

"I tend to ignore lies." He said.

"You have a great voice, you should post a video of you singing online."

"Caitlin, those stay there forever."

"Exactly."

"But -" she hung up on him. 

Two weeks later, she sent him a link to a video. He clicked on it, finding a video of himself singing. His heart stopped but before he got a notification on his phone. 'Almost five thousand views' from Caitlin. Then, 'and people are complimenting you in the comments' and finally five minutes later, when he didnt answer or view the messages came one last text from Caitlin. 'If you don't answer me im posting another video' then another call from Caitlin when he ignored that too. 

He hadn't been mad at her, he just embarrassed for a long time. It took her four months (and three more videos, all with nice comments and close ten thousand views) to convince Barry to go out to the mall and sing.

He finished up the last song for the day and people clapped and some whistled. He smiled at them, thanking everyone who came up and gave him a dollar or two. He usually made ten or fifteen - sometimes, on rare occasions, twenty - dollars everytime he came out and sang. 

A boy with tan skin and long black hair came up to where he was sitting on a bench as people started to walk away to return to what they were doing. "You know, if you actually had a schedule or a certain days you came to sing, you would probably make more money." 

He gave a smile and his cheeks pink, "um, yeah." He said shyly, not looking at the boy. 

"You got a pretty voice man, I've seen your YouTube videos too. If you come out here every - I don't know - Friday or something, you could make a bit more money than that." He gestured to the guitar case with about ten dollars and a few quarters. "I think your voice is worth more than a few crumpled up dollar bills and some change."

Barry nodded, the boy was right, he had been coming on random days so people who actually wanted to hear him sing wouldn't know when he was here. 

"So I never caught your name," the boy continued. "I'm Cisco." He stuck his hand out, making Barry look up at him and smile as he shook the Cisco's hand.

"Barry," he said, blushing even more when Cisco smiled.

"Well, Barry, you should come and sing on Friday. Then, maybe we could go and get ice cream together after."

Barry didnt think his face could have got anymore red. "O- oh, okay, yeah, yeah. That'd be nice."

"So I'll see you Friday at... let's say seven?"

"Yeah."

-

"Did he ask you out?" Caitlin asked excitedly as Barry put his money together and stuffed it in his pocket, twelve dollars and fifty cents, he thinks Cisco could be right about making more money. He put his guitar away and ignored Caitlins question because he just got his face back to normal color.

"Don't ignore me, Mr. Barry Allen. Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah, I think so." And Barry's face turned red again.


End file.
